Hari ke 1000
by Fujimoto Chiaki
Summary: Dan hukuman mati telah diputuskan, perempuan itu hanya menangis tidak bisa menghentikannya, Sang Hokage tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Sahabatnya yang dulu mati-matian membelanya hanya terdiam, diapun terluka dan tidak mau melakukan apa-apa. "Aku.. mencintaimu.. Hinata.."/"Sasuke brengsek!"/Canon but OOC(?)/RnR pliss..


Hari ke 1000

Author :

F. Chiaki

Disclaimer :

Naruto bikinannya Masashi Kishimoto

Heaven lagunya Ailee

Pairing :

SasuHina (Slight KibaHina)

Warning :

Setting future canon, tapi OOC. Readers hati-hati ya bacanya (?)

AN :

Hanya curahan hati saja setelah menonton MV Ailee yang Heaven.

Summary : dan hukuman mati telah diputuskan, perempuan itu hanya menangis tidak bisa menghentikannya, Sang Hokage tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Sahabatnya yang dulu mati-matian membelanya hanya terdiam, diapun terluka dan tidak mau melakukan apa-apa. "Aku.. mencintaimu.. Hinata.."/"Sasuke brengsek!"/Canon but OOC(?)/RnR pliss..

.

.

Pengkhianat harus di hukum!

Sasuke sudah tahu hal semacam ini akan menimpa dirinya, cepat atau lambat. Dari semua hal yang telah pergi, hanya gadis itu yang bersamanya sampai akhir. Siapa sangka? Hanya karena dia sudah mengalihkan perhatian perempuan pujaannya sekarang dia dimusuhi sahabat yang sempat bersikeras membawanya pulang ke desa terkutuk ini? Sasuke memandangi satu persatu orang yang mengelilinginya, menyaksikan Rookie terhebat akan dihukum mati? Tatapan kagum yang dulu berubah menjadi benci. Para teman-teman seangkatannya malah memalingkan wajah, hanya satu gadis yang tetap melihatnya dengan mata penuh airmata. Sekali lagi, menyaksikan orang yang dicintainya –akan terbunuh beberapa menit ke depan.

"S-Sasuke-kun.." Hinata menutupi mulutnya, hatinya terasa begitu sakit dan perih. Dia ingin teriak karena perasaannya yang begitu tersiksa, sangat ingin berteriak sampai tidak ada suara yang bisa meluncur dari pita suaranya. Berteriak dalam diam.

"Uchiha Sasuke..." sayup-sayup pemimpin penghukuman ini membacakan segala kesalahan si Uchiha terakhir, Sasuke tidak peduli. Matanya sayu menatap kekasihnya tercinta, bibirnya menggumam 'Maafkan aku.. Hinata..'

"... apakah ada yang ingin kau katakan untuk terakhir kalinya Uchiha?"

Sasuke mengangguk lemah, masih melihat kearah kekasihnya "Aku.. mencintaimu Hinata.."

X...X

"KAU BRENGSEEEKKKK!"

BUAAGGHH

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, dia geram, marah dan benci. Dia memandang tubuh sahabatnya yang tersungkur dengan bibir yang sobek akibat pukulannya. Sang korban, Sasuke Uchiha hanya terdiam. Dia sedang tidak ingin adu jotos dengan siapapun, karena dia tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"HINATA ADALAH MILIKKU!"

"DAN AKU MENCINTAI SASUKE-KUN!"

Naruto terdiam, tidak percaya. Hinata sudah berada di tengah-tengah mereka dengan kedua tangan yang di rentangkan. Agar Naruto tidak kembali memukul kekasihnya.

"Hi-Hinata.. Ka-kau bohong kan?" Naruto mencengkram kedua bahu Hinata.

"Lebih baik.. Kau urusi saja Sakura-san dari pada mengurusi kami" Ujar Hinata mantap, matanya tajam menatap Naruto tegas. Membuat pemuda Kyuubi itu tidak berkutik.

X...X

Dipagi yang cerah, Hinata sedang membuat onigiri dengan irisan tomat sebagai isinya, tangannya terampil membentuk onigiri itu satu persatu. Perutnya bersandar di konter dapur, bibirnya tersenyum riang ketika memasukkan banyak tomat ke dalam nasi yang masih hangat.

"_Ini bisa membuatku mabuk tomat"_

Hinata terkekeh, geli.

Dari belakang, Sasuke memeluk Hinata dengan sayang, ia mendaratkan dagunya di pundak Hinata, menikmati keharuman lavender yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Pria raven ini begitu menyukai bau khas Si Heiress Hyuuga.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, sungguh dia tidak ingin melepaskan wanitanya, _lagi_.

.

Hari mulai sore, tetapi Hinata masih setia berlatih di halaman belakang. Hanabi sampai kagum melihat semangat kakaknya yang menurutnya luar biasa ini. Dan untuk sesi terakhir, selalu Hinata gunakan untuk melempar kunai atau shuriken ke sebuah batang pohon yang berada lima meter dari posisinya berdiri.

"_Fokus Hinata, anggap pohon itu adalah musuhmu. Bunuh dia atau kau yang akan terbunuh"_

Setelah membisiki Hinata dengan 'mantra' agar gadis itu selalu waspada, kedua tangan sasuke memposisikan Hinata untuk melakukan kuda-kuda. Hidungnya menangkap wangi mawar yang tercium di tiap helai rambut Hinata. Dengan pelan ia mengelus rambut indigo wanitanya dengan sayang.

Dan beberapa kunai pun menancap sempurna, Hinata berjingkrak seperti murid akademi. Dia terlalu senang, wajahnya merasa puas dengan hasil lemparannya, Hinata menghadap Sasuke mencoba menularkan kegembiraannya.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut, begitu bangga dengan Hinata yang perlahan bisa bangkit dan bersemangat.

.

Selesai makan, biasanya Hinata akan membaca buku sampai dia mengantuk. Dan hari ini sebuah novel romantis referensi dari Sai. Hinata membacanya dengan berbagai eksresi membuat sasuke -yang duduk disebelah Hinata sambil menekuk kedua kakinya didepan dada- mengulum senyum.

"_Kau seharusnya membaca buku-buku jutsu supaya kau lebih kuat, atau resep masakkan agar menjadi istri idaman"_

Sasuke menganggap membaca novel hanya buang-buang waktu. Tapi dia juga suka melihat ekspresi Hinata yang cepat sekali berganti-ganti, membuatnya ingin tertawa.

.

Ruangan itu begitu luas untuk sebuah ukuran kamar yang minim perabot. Beberapa meja diisi vas bunga, gulungan-gulungan jutsu, dan sebuah lemari pakaian. Dan tepat ditengah ruangan, selembar futon digelar dengan seorang putri Hyuuga yang mulai pulas.

"_Oyasumi Hime.."_

Sasuke mengecup dahi Hinata yang tertutup poninya yang lebat.

.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang makan. Suasana begitu sepi karena Hiashi sedang ikut Hanabi ke akademi untuk mengambil rapot. Setelah mengambil tempat disisi sebelah kanan, Hinata memulai sarapan paginya dalam diam. Tetapi tidak bisa dibohongi jika hari ini ia bahagia, bibirnya selalu tersenyum dan pipinya merona merah.

"_Kau begitu senang memandangi wajahku yang tampan ya?"_

Didepan sisi Hinata, Sasuke bertopang dagu sambil tetap melihat Hinata yang bertingkah aneh. Tapi dia suka.

.

Selesai menjalankan misi tingkat D bersama tiga anak didiknya, Hinata masih mempunya semangat untuk berjalan-jalan disekitar kompleks Konoha. Rambutnya selesai di keramas, belum kering sepenuhnya. Memakai kimono berwarna ungu muda dan bermotif bunga lily putih di bagian bawah dengan obi berwarna Hitam. Begitu cantik dan feminim. Ini hanya jalan-jalan biasa menurut Sasuke, tapi entah kenapa dandanan Hinata sedikit luar biasa. Yah.. dia tidak keberatan.

"_Hime.. ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu.."_

"_... Ini sudah waktuku.. lembaran buku terakhirku. Ini adalah saat terakhirku bersamamu"_

Langkah Hinata terhenti.

Seseorang mendekati Hinata dengan wajah yang ceria.

"Kiba-kun.."

Sasuke terkejut. Pria Inuzuka itu mencium punggung tangan Hinata, sontak gadis itu merona. Sadar akan posisinya, Sasuke malah tersenyum ikhlas.

Keduanya lalu bergandengan tangan, sambil bersenda gurau meninggalkan Sasuke dibelakang.

"_Bersemangatlah, aku tahu kau bisa... melupakanku.."_

"_... Hinata.. Aku mencintaimu.. Terima kasih"_

Untuk terakhir kalinya Uchiha bungsu tersenyum dengan tulus.

Hinata berhenti sejenak, kepalanya menoleh ke belakang dengan perasaan aneh. Tatapan rindu yang entah kepada siapa ia tujukan, guratan kesedihan terpancar di wajah putih mulusnya. Kiba yang bingung hanya mengikuti arah pandangan Hinata. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Kau kenapa Hinata?"

"EH?" Hinata menatap Kiba "Tidak apa-apa" mereka berdua kembali berjalan.

Tepat seribu hari setelah peristiwa yang paling membuat Hinata terpukul dan depresi. Sasuke datang untuk mengobati kerinduannya.

"_Sayonara.. Hime.."_

FIN

AN : Nahloh, hahahaha ide secuil gara2 nonton MV Ailee. Maaf ya kalau jadinya hancur. Aku udah lama banget ga nulis FF jadi mungkin bahasanya amburadul yah. Hanya menceritakan sisi lain, bagaimana kalau Sasuke benar-benar dihukum mati. Dan sahabat2nya menjauhinya. Ini hanya FF just have fun :D Hahah makasih buat yang baca, trus kalau ikhlas, minta REVIEW nya boleh dong yah Sankyu~~ (ada rencana ku bikin prekuelnya kalau sambutan FF ini bagus, hehehe )

(26/02/2013 – 21.40-23.15)


End file.
